After the Game
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: There's a SenaSuzu moment after the game against Bando Spiders, there should be a HiruMamo moment after the game against Hakushuu Dinosaurs! Nyehehehe... A HiruMamo one-shot. SPOILERS till the end of the game against The Dinosaurs


After the Game

By Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: Ugh!!!! I. Don't. Own. Eyeshield. 21. Happy now?!

The crowd cheered for the Deimon victory. The stadium filled with screams of joy either from the players or from the Deimon's supporters. They won! They won against the Dinosaurs! They dream had come true!! No!! They got their dreams! Christmas Bowl was in their hands! Finally!!!!

All the Devil Bats hurried to the locker room to celebrate their win. So did their Manager. Mamori Anezaki was crying a happy tears when she half running to the locker room. She thought she was the last of the team, but when a shadow dropped over her, she glanced back and saw Youichi Hiruma, the team's captain. He was grinning at her, covered in sweat and panting slightly. His eyes were half lidded, tired. He looked so worn out but the victory grin he wear on his sharp face was enough for her.

She ran to him, crying even more.

"Why the hell are you crying, fucking manager?! We won…" his voice was weak and tired.

"That's why I'm crying Hiruma-kun… I'm happy because we… We won!" her heart was full of joy that she had to keep herself from jumping to the tired quarterback.

His grin became wider. He looked like he's gonna say something but this was his limit. He couldn't stand the pain on his broken right arm anymore and he lost all his power. He fell forward. Mamori who's in front of him, crying, was startled at the sudden weight on her left shoulder. Hiruma had rested his head on her shoulder. She blushed.

"Hi… Hiruma-kun?" Mamori flustered. His hard breath was blowing on her neck.

"What, fucking manager?" she barely could hear his answer. A few seconds letter, he lost completely all of his power. Mamori who's still shocked at the previous event couldn't do anything when the quarterback put all his weight on her. They fell backward.

"Ahh!!" Mamori yelped and closed her eyes. Hands automatically stalked to Hiruma's back. She was expecting a painful impact on the back of her head from colliding with the hard floor. But no. All she felt was Hiruma's weight pinning her down. It seems like he managed to place his left hand to cover her head from the painful contact with the floor.

They were lying on the floor, with Hiruma on top of Mamori. They stay that way for a few seconds. Mamori stared at the ceiling, hearing Hiruma's jagged breathe. The shiver that sent by his hot breathe on her neck and the fact that his body pushed down on her messed up her mind, so she just stay silent till her mind back to normal again.

"Are you okay, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori finally found her voice.

"With this fucking broken arm, no." he murmured.

Mamori smiled. "You're not as light as you seem." She said as she found herself hard to breathe with him crushing on her.

"Heh…" he snickered. "Aren't you gonna call for help, fucking manager?"

"I wanna stay this way for a little longer…" she murmured.

"I hear that." Hiruma said.

"Great, you're not deaf."

They fell silent again. Mamori's hands were still resting on Hiruma's back, and Hiruma's sweaty cheek was resting on the crock of Mamori's neck. Thought Mamori felt a little bit suffocated by his weight, she felt no need to break the body contact. Hiruma seems like he didn't too, because he didn't try to pull back from her. Or maybe it's because he couldn't find the power.

"Hey, fucking manager, if the fucking skate see us like this, she's gonna go on a rampage." Hiruma broke the silent. His breathe still jagged and worn out.

Mamori giggled a bit, "You know, when you gave me the letter at the locker room that day, she thought it was a love letter."

"What if it was?"

"Nah… You're not that type."

He snickered again, "You know me too damn well fucking manager."

They murmured to each other, lying on the floor, hoping that no one came soon. She wanted to stay this way, forever if it's possible. But no. It's not possible, so Mamori heard the sounds of light footsteps coming from the locker room. Their time was over.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori called him.

"Hn?" was his tired reply.

"You're sticky."

The End

**Omake**

"Mamori-neechan?" it was Sena who came.

"Yaaa!!! Mamo-nee and You-nii!! Sena, I told you so! They must be together!!!" Suzuna skated behind Sena. Her eyes were sparkling seeing the couple lying on the floor.

"Uh, Sena, Suzuna-chan… Before that, would you mind help us stand up first?" Mamori said. Sewatdropped at Suzuna's antics.

A/N: Nyehehehe… Hope you liked it. Since Sena and Suzuna got a moment together after the game against Bando, so there should be one for Hiruma and Mamori too!!! Nyahahahahaha!!! What do you think about this one-shot? Many OOC? Many grammatical errors? Feel free to point it out! ^^ Review please…

P. S: NEVER feel too late to review my fics!!!! ^^ I love reviews as much as I love to breathe… \(^o^)/


End file.
